undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Purry and The Others/The Betrayal
"Quick!" Fitz harsh whisper lingers over the night sounds, crickets jumped along the soil and flys nestled on your shoulder. "We need to do this fast!" Purry gripped her crowbar in one hand and a rag in the other, some sort of smell was lingering up from it. Making her queezy. They sneaked around the tall grass, the small building was right up ahead, the light from the candle was flickering and a figure could be seen inside. Purry looked at the dead bodies littered on the floor as they back up against the edge of the building. Fitz grinning at Purry's determend face before peeking up to see the figure inside. He was tall and had black like hair. "Our target is in location" Fitz leads Purry around to the front enterance, he reaches upto the door handle and slowly opens it, he jumps in and hits the male over the head. Grabbing his arms as he struggles around. Knocking over several jars and books. Purry sits on the back of his neck, grabbing the rag and holding it over his mouth for a couple of seconds. Fitz climbs off the males leg and picks up a piece of paper. "Gerard Might, Says here he is 19 years old. Brilliant" He flicks the piece of paper away. Helping Purry with the body" "His man boobs are weighing me down, mayun!" She struggles as they eventually get him to the car. They lay him down in the trunk and close it over. Purry peeks behind her to see several Zombies heading their way, the noise of the struggle must of brought them out of hiding. "Quick!" Fitz growled, getting in the front of the car, Purry slams the trunk shut and gets in the front seat. ---- It was dark, the ride was bumpy and something was crushing against his skull in the awkward position he lay in. He jolted up quickly only to have his head collide with the top of the trunk. "HELLO!" "Sh-t, he is awake!" Purry growls, taking out a gun and getting ready to fire if he breaks out. The car stops at the ocean, the tide thrashes off the rocks. "Helo, who is out there?" A voice asks, chittering in the cold. Purry grabs her gun, cocking it back before aiming at the unknown male. She goes to take the shot before Fitz sneeks up behind the male, hitting him in the head with a plank of wood. "Lets just kill him too!" Purry growls, a glimmer in her eyes as she drags Gerard down to the edge of the cliff. Purry pulls out some wire, "Unbreakable" She comments as she positions it next to Gerards wrist, ready to tie the two bodies together. "Come 'ere and help me tie 'em together" Fitz kneels down, looking at the two unconsious bodies, he begins to grin on the wire when Purry flinches back, taking the wire and wrapping it quickly around Fitz and the other mans wrist. "What the hell?" Purry grins, looking up at him and lifting her foot, burring it deep into Fitz chest and throwing him off the cliff. With a loud thud, both bodies fall into the ocean. Purry pushes the last body into the ocean, Gerards, before skipping away. A smile on her face. Category:PATO Category:Issues